The Revival of the Fallen Angel
by AkashiSeijuro105
Summary: A Fallen Angel, and the King of the Court. Who would had known that they were such close friends? But since they've been separated, Natsumiya Kirara have scars that can never be closed. Can Kageyama heal and comfort Kirara, forget the past, and rewind and restore their relationship? And will it bloom into something more? WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR VIOLENCE, MENTAL DISORDERS & BULLYING
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! AkashiSeijuro105 here! I was rewatching Haikyuu! and I had a quick moment of truth. True, I did overpower my OCs in my old stories, but, what if I tried again? What if I managed to keep all characters in character? And so, I decided to pick up my pen and started to write my fanfics again. This time, I'll try to keep all characters in character, and keep my OCs from being too overpowering. That being said, I decided to rewrite my old fanfic "The Fallen Angel that rises again" and tweak some of the parts. Here's the prologue, and I hope all of you will enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!, only my OCs and my fanfic!**

**Rating: M**

**WARNING! - Descriptive scenes of violence, blood, mental disorders and bullying, please read at your own risk!**

**Pairing: Kageyama Tobio x OC**

**Bold - Important Clues/Information**

_Italics - Thoughts/Inner Monologue/Time passed_

Underlined \- Emphasized words/actions/news report on TV

* * *

**Prologue**

The sound of a volleyball slamming against the ground was heard. A whistle blew, signalling the end of the match.

"WE WON!" The winning team, Flightful Ravens yelled out, celebrating their win against their opponent, the Honey Bears.

"Kirara-chan! You were wonderful!" The captain, Hanasaki Sonoko, praised the ace, who was wiping her face on a fluffy towel presented to her.

The ace smiled faintly, sweat glistening on her rosy cheeks. "T-thank you, Sonoko-senpai..." She replied, as she was glomped by her best friend Otsubo Nagisa.

"Great work out there, Kirara-chan!" Nagisa ruffled her hair affectionately, ignoring her quiet protests.

"T-thank you, Nagisa-chan..." A smile graced Kirara's face, showing her happiness of their win.

The sound of clapping reached their ears. Their coach walked over to them, sprouting a huge grin. "Well done, all of you!" Raia Winters grinned at them. "We've reached our objective of winning the Nationals! This calls for a celebration!" He punched the air in excitement, the team mirroring his enthusiasm.

"Isn't that great Kirara-chan?" Nagisa grinned from ear to ear, slinging her arm over her shoulders. "We won the Nationals!"

"Y-yes!" Kirara replied, unaware of the hostile gaze trained onto her from the losing team, the Honey Bears.

_It's your fault..._

A shudder ran down Kirara's spine, prickling in fear of something. She glanced behind her nervously. _W-what just happened?_

"Natsumiya-senpai?" A underclassman, Miyagi Lena, saw her unease, asked in concern.

"Eh?" Kirara snapped out of her unease, and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Y-yes?" She replied, shoving down her unease down.

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale..." Lena stated, drawing the team's attention onto her.

"Eh?" Kirara fidgeted under their gaze, uncomfortable with the attention she had. "N...no I'm okay, Lena-san..." She kept smiling, even though she had a bad feeling about this.

"You sure?" Raia asked in concern, knowing his team's players well enough to know that something was off.

"I'm okay! R..really!" Kirara repeated with a fake smile. _Sorry... I don't want to spoil the mood..._

"Well okay!" Raia turned back to the team. "Let's go to the award ceremony!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered in excitement.

~_Timeskip to the ceremony_~

"Congratulations!" The Head of the National Volleyball Association, Phichit Myers shook the hand of Sonoko, who smiled in return.

Everyone is in perfect uniform, though some, e.g. the Flightful Ravens, are totally soaked in sweat.

Phichit took the gold trophy and handed to Sonoko, who received it happily. "Again, congratulations on your win!" He said warmly.

"Thank you!" Sonoko replied, smiling as the cameras started to flash.

"Group Photo!" Nagisa shouted out in excitement, glomping Sonoko along with the team.

The team cheered, hosting the trophy on top of their heads, showing everyone the win they possess. Cameras flashed, and the press took notes on the win of the Flightful Ravens.

"Ahem-" The host cleared her throat, drawing all attention to her. "So now... we present the MVP award for the Nationals..."

"And the award goes to..."

Everyone held their breath, sans for the Flightful Ravens, who exchanged amused glances, knowing exactly who's going to get the award.

"Kirara Natsumiya!" The host threw her hand forward, pointing to the direction of a shocked and happy Kirara.

The audience went wild, with the Flightful Ravens cheering and whistling in celebration, as Nagisa and Sonoko gently nudging Kirara forward for her to go recieve the award.

Kirara stepped forward, allowing everyone to see whoever received the MVP award. Whispers flitted around as she walked towards the spotlight.

"She's the MVP?! She's so tiny tho..."

"And she's not a libero either..."

"I'd expected someone with more... presence and glamour..."

"Shush! You should have seen her play! She has an amazing jump and speed!"

Both good and bad comments are heard as Kirara kept her back straight while walking towards the podium. To those who don't know Kirara, they would think that she's holding her head up in pride. But in reality...

_Here comes the comments..._ Kirara sighed inwardly, resisting the urge to shrink and curl into herself. _I know... I look like a kid... Of course people will laugh at me just as per usual..._

With the height of a mere 148 cm, Kirara was noticeably shorter than the average girl. Her build was average, but slightly toned, her legs more so if you squint. Add on her baby-ish looking face, her hair covering part of her face, plus her short stature, Kirara looks like a young, emo girl in grade school. The only feature that distinguishes her as a middle-schooler was her high ponytail, signifying her as an athlete and her deep blue eyes that holds more wisdom than any adult would possess.

Kirara walked up the stairs to the podium, her expression betraying nothing of her emotions. Phichit gazed at her with a gentle look in his eyes, as he held out his hand for Kirara to shake. "Congratulations, Natsumiya-san." He said, shaking her hand when she accepted it hesitantly and giving her an encouraging smile. ""We expect great things coming from you in the future. Do your best!"

Kirara, unsure at first, stole a glance at Nagisa and Sonoko, which they returned with matching grins and thumbs up, allowed the unreadable expression on her face to soften, and accepted his encouragement. "Th-thank you, Myers-san..." She took the award in her hands, allowing her lips to curve into a slight smile.

Cameras flashed, momentarily blinding Kirara for a few seconds, as Phichit took up the microphone and stepped up to speak. "This year, we have a lot of talented players, which makes this year really special, as more and more people are acknowledged by amateurs and professionals alike." He began, gazing at the gathered teams, the press and the audience alike. "But there can only be one MVP each year. That's why we go through the processes of observing each player's interactions, abilities and personalities. And this year, we are pleased to say that we have found our best player yet, who is standing up on this stage."

At this point, all eyes turned to Kirara, who resisted to urge to shrink back. "Natsumiya Kirara, she is an all-rounded player, with her deadliest weapon would be her jumping power and spike." Phichit gave an encouraging smile to a now nervous and slightly shaking Kirara. "With her impeccable teamwork and trust in her team, she is able to draw out all sorts of potential she possesses in the game." With every comment, drops of nervous sweat started to drip from her face. Phichit, who noticed this detail, decided to get to the main point. "With that being said, we are pleased to announce that the National Volleyball Association had gained the approval of the Unified Sports Association, and Natsumiya-san is allowed to receive professional training to prepare her for the future Olympics."

Everyone went silent, so silent that you can hear a pin drop. After a few heartbeats, the announcement sunk in, as everyone's jaw dropped in shock.

"P-professional training for the Olympics?!" Nagisa was the first one to overcome her shock, as she repeated her words again in disbelief.

The crowd went wild, cheering and whistling loudly to show their support and happiness to the news. The Flightful Ravens overcame their shock, and cheered loudly, rushing up to a shell-shocked Kirara and locking her into a group hug.

"Natsumiya-senpai!!!" Her kohais wailed in happiness, most of them crying with joy.

"Kirara-chan you sly fox!!! You hit the jackpot!" Nagisa trapped a still shocked Kirara into a headlock, rubbing her hair affectionately.

"Kirara!!!" Sonoko sniffed, wiping a tear away from her eyes. "My baby's grown up!"

Kirara finally overcame her shock, and smiled happily. _Professional training for the Olympics... I can't believe it!_ _But..._

"It's because all of you supported me since the start of the year!" Kirara spoke up. "I couldn't had achieved it without you all. Thank you for all of your support!" Wriggling out of the headlock, she bowed to everyone in the team.

"Awwwww don't be modest, Kirara-chan!" Nagisa gushed, slinging an arm over Kirara's shoulders. " You worked really hard for this, you know?" She grinned in excitement. "Now I get to brag about the fact that you are my best friend!"

Phichit approached the excited team, and smiled gently at the commotion. "Congratulations, Natsumiya-san." He reached into his suit and took out a card. "You are welcome to call our Association and start the training whenever you want." He gave it to Kirara. "Again, congratulations on your success."

Kirara glanced at the card, holding it close to her heart. _I can't believe it..._ A smile graced her face. _Looks like I'm going to reach my dream first, Tobio-kun... I wonder how you are doing..._

The cameras flashed, taking photos of Kirara and her team. Phichit stepped back, and raised the microphone to his mouth. "Thank you all for coming to the Nationals." He said with a smile. "We hope everyone had a great time here, and we'll see you all next year. Good luck!"

With that, the award ceremony ended. Just as Kirara thought she can finally sit down and rest, the press rushed towards her, each of them eager for some juicy news and gossip about her offer.

"Natsumiya-san, what are your thoughts on your offer?!" One shoved a microphone wayyyy too close for comfort to her face.

"Natsumiya-san, what do you plan to do in the near future?!" Another got up close to her face, as she kept a stoic expression on her face, but she was panicking inside.

As the press bombarded her with tons of questions and shoving the microphone into her face, Kirara sneakily directed the media's gaze to another person with the same high ponytail, and made a run for it.

"Natsumi- Hey! where did she go?" The press, of course, noticed her sudden disappearance and looked around. Spotting Kirara disappearing through the doors, the press stampeded after her, with violent curses strewn when someone got trampled on or got pushed out of the way.

The team turned around trying to get to Kirara, and noticing Kirara running away from the press, quickly ran after her. "Kirara-chan!" Nagisa called after her worriedly. But Kirara was quick on her feet, and soon everyone lost sight of her.

"This is bad..." Nagisa was worried. "Kirara-chan doesn't mix in well with people..."

"Yeah... This isn't good at all..." Sonoko turned to everyone on the team. "Everyone, split up into small groups and search for Kirara! She might be hiding because she is scared of the general population, so look carefully!" She raised her voice, and took on her position as captain.

"Roger that!" The team split up into small groups and ran in different directions.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Phew... I finally lost them..." Kirara exhaled in exhaustion, relaxing with her back to the wall after checking her surroundings to see if there are any pursuers. _That was scary..._

"I finally found you..." A voice spoke out behind her.

_Uh-oh..._ Kirara stiffened in fear, slowly turning around.

The first thing she noticed, was the jersey the person was wearing. _A Honey Bears jersey?... Why would they be here... _

"Look at me in the eyes you witch!" The person spoke harshly, grabbing her chin forcefully, forcing her to look at the person, whose face is shadowed by the lighting effect.

"Wh...who are you?!" Kirara asked in fear.

"Me?" The person laughed maliciously, her eyes betraying her madness. "Maybe you would remember me more clearly if I do this!"

The person reached up her head and tore her hairband away. Her hair fell down, including her bangs, which covered her face. With one of her hands still holding Kirara's face, she clipped part of her hair back, showing her face. Kirara's visible eye opened in shock.

"A...Akemi-san..." Kirara whispered in fear, as memories flashed in her mind.

Takanashi Akemi's eyes narrowed. "Didn't I tell you to call me Akemi-senpai?!" She threw Kirara into the concrete wall.

Kirara coughed, as her back hit the wall, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She slumped onto the ground, her head pulsing in pain. _A concussion..._ She blearily thought as Akemi grabbed her collar and hosted her in the air.

"Well well," Akemi sneered, showing her disgusted expression. "I didn't think I will miss this feeling, you know?!"

Kirara coughed weakly, her head spinning in pain. "I...i apologize if I made you mad..." She spoke out. "But what did I do to make you this angry?"

"What did you do?" Akemi laughed. "Of course! You took away the spotlight from me!" She ranted, starting to shake Kirara. "If it wasn't for you, I would have been scouted the moment I started playing!"

Kirara's world spun, as Akemi continued to shake her, strength gathering with every word. "I could have been the star of our club! The beauty of our prefacture! And better yet, the beau of my crush!!!" She screeched, full on shaking Kirara.

_Crush? Do__n't tell me..._ Kirara realized, her world to a halt as she came to a conclusion.

"Yes! I'm talking about Kageyama Tobio-kun!!!" Akemi threw her into the wall again, denting the concrete as Kirara's head connected with a _crack!_ Kirara's head pounded painfully. _Ouch..._

"He was everything I wanted!" Akemi clasped her cheeks, as Kirara coughed weakly, trying to sit up despite the pain in her head.

"Strength, Beauty, Handsomeness and Charisma!" Akemi stood in front of a fallen Kirara, her glare drilling into her head. "Top it off, he's the best at volleyball!" Akemi sighed dreamily, envisioning herself with Kageyama. "But **YOU** ruined everything!" She grabbed Kirara and started to squeeze her neck, madness glinting in her eyes.

Kirara's vision swam, as she choked out. "W-what did I ruin?... I just d...did my own business..."

"That's when you are wrong, **WITCH**!!!" Akemi repeatedly slammed Kirara against the wall, emphasizing her anger. "**YOU** took Tobio away from me!!! I should had been the one by his side, except that **YOU** had foiled my perfect plans!

"B-but I didn't d-do anything?!" Kirara choked out, as black spots started dancing in her vision. _I really didn't do anything... Why do you think that way..._

"Still playing dumb, I see!" Akemi sneered in contempt, tossing Kirara in a fluid motion to the ground. "Shall I list the things you did out loud?"

Kirara coughed, trying to regain her breathing as Akemi shoved a phone screen into her face. Kirara took a look at the screen and froze. _T-this is?!_

"See?!" Akemi kicked Kirara in the abdomen, causing another bout of coughing. "**YOU** must had done some sort of witchcraft on him! There's no way he would like a bitch like you!"

"W-wait a sec- *cough*" Kirara started to explain, only to get socked in the stomach with Akemi's fist. Bile rose up in her throat, as Kirara tried not to throw up.

"I've had enough with you, **NaTsuMiYA KirARa**!" Akemi reached into her volleyball uniform and pulled out a knife.

_Eh?__A K-KNIFE?!_

Kirara paled rapidly. _This is bad... _

"You are the only obstacle to my Tobio..." Akemi stepped towards Kirara, who scrambled backwards in a panic. "If I eliminate you... Tobio would be mine..."

Kirara's back hit the wall, and she paled even further. _I'm cornered!_ She panicked inwardly.

"I wonder..." Akemi's eyes took on a crazed, manic look. "How would you look with blood spilling out of you?"

Kirara narrowed her eyes at Akemi. _Akemi-san__... no... is she even a sane person?_ "And what makes you so sure that I will follow what you say?" She tried hesitantly.

"Why yes! You **WILL** follow my words..." Akemi pointed her knife at Kirara's neck, earning a flinch from her. "That is... if you want your precious teammates and friends alive!"

Kirara's blood ran cold at the mention of her teammates. "What are you going to do to them?!" She asked defensively.

"Hmmm... I wonder..." Akemi smirked in satisfaction. "Maybe I'll destroy their future career..."

_NO!_ Kirara's blood boiled at the mention of her teammates' future. "You keep them out of this!" She spat angrily, ready to fight even though with the knife pointed at her neck.

"Whoops!" Akemi laughed, as her knife 'accidentally' sliced into Kirara's neck. "Looks like my hand slipped!"

Kirara hissed in pain, as blood started dripping from her wound. Akemi tutted, spinning the knife readily in her hand. "Now, now, you shouldn't do that... You won't want to spoil your future career right?"

The pounding in her head got more intense, as the stench of blood made her head spin, triggering some unwanted memories from her childhood. _No... No..._

"Aha! Maybe I should destroy your best friend's career!" Akemi brought her hand up to her mouth in a mocking gesture. "What was her name again... Narise? Larissa?"

That was the last straw. Kirara saw red, and ignoring the knife slitting her neck, she lunged at Akemi. Akemi was caught by surprise, but quickly overcame her surprise and deflected her grabbing hold, while laughing insanely.

"Take this!" Akemi sang out, while plunging her knife deep into Kirara's left thigh.

Kirara screeched in pain, as the blood from the wound began to soak through her shorts. Tears bloomed in her eyes. "Y-you..." She gritted out in pain.

"Awww~ Did I not stab you hard enough?" Akemi cooed. "Maybe I should do this!" And Akemi mutilated her already bloody thigh with multiple deep stabs and gashes.

By now, Kirara was full on sobbing, as the puddle of blood on the floor kept on growing.

"Mhmm... You look good with blood... Just as I thought!" Akemi drew her now bloody knife back, twirling it in her hand.

"W-why you-" Kirara growled out through tears.

"Oops, I won't do that if I were you!" Akemi giggled out. "That is, if you want your volleyball career to remain intact!" In a fluid motion, she slashed and carved her knife into her shoulder. More blood bled out from the deep wound.

Kirara screamed as the knife scraped the bone in her socket. Her head kept spinning in agony, with the blood loss getting worse with every ticking second.

"Best part yet!" Akemi laughed manically, as she kept on pushing the knife through her shoulder. "You can't tell anyone about this... Or else your teammates' career are in jeopardy, ne?"

Through her pain and tears, Kirara cracked her visible eye open and stared at her Akemi in fear. "Y-you can't do that..." She croaked out, voice hoarse in agony.

"Oh, yes I can!" Akemi had a wide grin on her face, crazed eyes trained on Kirara. "I suppose you forgot who is my father... Did you?"

Immediately, Kirara was assaulted with memories of the past. _Akemi__ and her father, both banding together to make her life a living hell... Akemi abusing her authority to torture Kirara_ flashed through her mind. "N-no..." Kirara whispered out, succumbing to her deep fear.

"Hmmmm... Great to hear that you didn't forget!" Akemi sang out. "But let me remind you, my father can destroy and ruin your career easily... So it's best to keep your mouth shut, ne?" She drew back her knife, and leveled it at her neck.

Kirara has utterly given up at this point. "Y-yes..." She whispered out, starting to see black spots dancing in her vision due to the blood lost.

"Glad you know what's good for you, Kirara-chan~" Akemi drew back, satisfied with her answer.

_Don't call me that..._ Kirara blearily thought, but kept her mouth shut, head downcast and eyes shadowed.

"Oh right..." Akemi grabbed Kirara's chin, forcing Kirara to look at her eyes. "I have one more order for you..."

_There's still more?!_ Kirara thought, seeing more dark spots appearing in her vision.

"Do not even attempt to find Kageyama Tobio." Akemi said sweetly, but her eyes said otherwise. "Or else... You know what will happen... ne?"

Kirara nodded, her vision starting to fade due to the loss of blood. "Y-yes... I understand..." She whispered out.

"Good!" Akemi grinned madly. "Now, for the last touch..."

_Last touch?_

Akemi raised her foot, and stomped down hard on Kirara's right wrist. "Here's my present for you!" She sang out in satisfaction.

Kirara screamed in agony as she felt her bones shatter, alerting those who are searching nearby to her presence.

Nagisa heard Kirara scream, and her blood ran cold. "KIRARA-CHAN!" She screamed out, running towards the sound.

"Whoops, looks like the time has come to an end!" Akemi, hearing Nagisa's scream, singsonged, while twirling the knife in her hand. "I'll take my leave now... and remember what you have to do... or else your friends' lives are in jeopardy~"

With that, Akemi walked away, pocketing her knife and smirking viciously.

_W...wait..._ Kirara's vision darkened, the world spinning around her.

Nagisa and Lena rounded the corner, and upon catching sight of the blood pooling around Kirara, froze in shock. Kirara's right wrist looked really wrong, with her bloodstained gym clothes and hair fanning out, and Kirara's half lidded eye, devoid of any sign of life stared back at a horrified Nagisa.

"KIRARA-CHAN!!!" Nagisa screamed out, dropping to her knees and started shaking Kirara's body. Lena collapsed onto her knees, shaking at the sight of so much blood. _What in the world happened? Natsumiya-senpai?_

"What happened, Kirara-chan?! Kirara-chan! Lena-chan, quick! Call the ambulance!" Nagisa said frantically, checking Kirara's pulse. Seeing there's a faint beat, a small flame of hope reignited in her chest. "Kirara-chan still has a pulse, we can still save her!!!"

Lena snapped out of her daze at Nagisa's command. "Y-Yes!" She dialed the number for the ambulance quickly.

Nagisa took out her cell phone, and with shaking hands, dialed the number of their coach. "Hurry up, hurry up! Kirara's life is in danger!" Nagisa muttered frantically, listening to the beeping of the dial tone.

"N-na..." A sound made Nagisa pause, and she turned around to see Kirara's left hand reaching out to her.

"Kirara-chan!" Nagisa almost dropped her phone in relief, scrambling to reach out her hand to grasp Kirara's. "Stay with me, Kirara-chan! Help is on the way!" She added, trying to reassure Kirara.

"N-na...gi...sa...chan..." Kirara managed to say, but when she tried to reach out to Nagisa, her vision turned black, and drifted into the unconsciousness.

Seeing Kirara's eye close fully and her whole body slump, Nagisa frantically shook Kirara. "Kirara?! Kirara-chan?!"

"KIRARA-CHAN!!!!!!!"

_~15 minutes later~_

Kageyama Tobio wiped his face with his towel, fresh from his shower after his volleyball practice. He sat down in the living room, his cup of hot tea in his hand, and turned on the TV.

_We bring great news to all people in Japan!_ A female new reporter said cheerfully on TV. The news broadcast flashed to a photo of Kirara. _We are glad to announce that a future Olympic star is born today! Natsumiya Kirara is only 13, but she has already captured the attention of the Unified Sports Association and is allowed to receive professional training to prepare her for the future Olympics!_

Tobio spat out the tea he was drinking and stared at the TV screen in shock. _Kirara?!_ He thought in surprise, wiping his mouth with his towel. He took a closer look at the screen. _That's definetly her..._ He mused, staring at the awkward expression she had on the TV screen. He kept watching, as it played clips of Kirara spiking the ball. _It's been so long, Kirara..._ He thought, tightening his grip on his mug of tea. _I have to catch up soon..._

Suddenly, the TV flashed to BREAKING NEWS!!! _Sorry for the interruption, The news reporter on the broadcast said, looking at the papers on her hand. But we have received news that an unknown suspect had infiltrated the National Volleyball tournament, and had critically injured the rising star, Natsumiya Kirara._

Tobio dropped his mug in shock, the mug shattering when it hit the ground, tea spilling everywhere.

"Tobio?!" His mother, who retreated into the kitchen to make some food, came rushing into the living room when she heard the glass shatter. "Are you alright?!"

_-the police is following through with different investigations, but the culprit still remains at large, while Natsumiya-san is in critical condition. She is currently in the ICU of the University of Tokyo Hospital..._

"KIRARA!!!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Phew! after numerous efforts of retyping and rereading the chapter again and again, this is the final result.** **How did you readers find the prologue? Who is Akemi, and why is Kirara scared of her? Why is she running away? Please RR, so I can get some feedback for the storyline! Thanks for reading this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! AkashiSeijuro105, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! AkashiSeijuro105 here!** **Sorry for not updating the story as much as other authors! I get sidetracked all the time during the writing of the fanfictions, that's why they take a long time to finish! X'D Sorry guys! But finally, I managed to finish the new chapter! First though, please read through the character profile I inserted below, because it will help quite a bit in the story! If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the comments section in this story! So without further ado, enjoy the character profile and the new chapter!**

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Natsumiya Kirara (夏宮 きらら)

**Age:** 13 (Prologue)・14 - 15 (Current)

**Gender:** Female (女)

**Height:** 148 cm (Prologue)・153 cm (Current)

**Weight:** 36 kg (Prologue)・40 kg (Current)

**Birthday:** 4th July 1997

**Physical Appearance:** Iris Deep Blue hair which reaches her thighs, tied up in a high ponytail, with a Sky Blue streak starting from the left side of her head. Part of her hair covers her right eye, with tufts of hair dangling beside her face.

**Hair Color:** Iris Deep Blue with a streak of Sky Blue (See above)

**Eye Color:** Sapphire Blue (Left/Visible eye), Silverish Platinum (Right/Covered eye)

**Likes:** Volleyball, Gymnastics, Reading, the Wind/Breeze and the Mountains.

**Dislikes:** Social interaction, Crowded places, Nosy people and the media reporters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!, only my OCs and my fanfic!**

**Rating: M**

**WARNING! - Descriptive scenes of violence, blood, mental disorders and bullying, please read at your own risk!**

**Pairing: Kageyama Tobio x OC**

**Bold - Important Clues/Information/Thoughts in Flashbacks**

_Italics - Thoughts/Inner Monologue/Time __passed/Flashbacks_

Underlined \- Emphasized words/actions/news report on TV

Normal - Present Time

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"How are you feeling, Natsumiya-san?" The therapist asked kindly, looking at a extremely depressed Kirara.

Kirara averted her eyes, and shook her head, refusing to speak.

"I see..." The therapist said sadly, writing down 'still refusing to speak' onto the file.

Half a year has passed since the incident, Kirara has been hospitalized for 5 months after Nagisa and the team found her, 1 month since Kirara regained her conciousness, and her refusal to speak. The only people she would speak to are her extremely close friends and her volleyball coach/father, and even then she only spoke a few sentences at most. No matter how much they plead her to tell them what happened on that day, none of the details of the incident was uttered to anyone. The details of her trauma are locked in the chest in her heart, with ten locks and ten destroyed keys.

"Natsumiya-san," The therapist began sympathetically, already knowing these are empty words to Kirara. "You should know that if you don't tell us what has happened, we can't help you solve anything."

Kirara still refused to speak, closing her eyes and ducking her head into her hands. Her still healing wrist throbbed in pain, reminding her of the non-existent help she could get. _No one can help me... If someone knows about it... Everyone's dreams will be..._

The therapist sighed. _Another failure huh..._ She closed the file and set down her pen. "We'll end the session today, Natsumiya-san." She looked at Kirara sadly, feeling helpless because she had failed yet again to get Kirara to speak. "Let me escort you out..."

Kirara stood up silently, her face casted in the shadows, as she followed the therapist back to the waiting room. _Why... why has it come to this..._

_~Flashback to half a year ago~_

_Nagisa stood in front of Kirara's hospital bed, the beeping of the machines doing nothing to sooth her anxiety and worry for Kirara. "Kirara-chan..." Tears fell from her eyes, as she reached out her trembling hand, to touch Kirara's heavily bandaged, yet peaceful face._

_"A deep stab wound on her thigh along with multiple snapped tendons next to it, several ripped muscles in her right shoulder, a dislocated shoulder and a shattered wrist..." The doctor listed out, flipping through the medical board. Nagisa went pale, her knees shaking and threatening to give way. Sonoko raised her hand to her mouth, shocked at the extreme damage Kirara had sustained. Raia's iron grip was the only thing that prevented them from falling, though if you look at him, he is a bit pale too. "Is Kirara awake?" Raia asked, his grip tightening onto Nagisa's shoulder._

_"I'm afraid not." The doctor sighed tiredly, sitting back down to place the board on the desk. "She has lost a huge amount of blood, and she's also in shock as diagnosed by the AE when she is administered to the hospital. Though she is no longer in danger, it is hard to tell when she would be able to regain conciousness."_

_"N-no way..." Nagisa finally said, shaking with worry as her knees finally gave way. Luckily, Sonoko grabbed her before she collapsed, as Raia gently pushed her into a nearby seat, his hand touching her shoulder in comfort. "When do you think she will be able to regain conciousness?" He asked the doctor._

_"Unfortunately, we don't have a clue." The doctor turned to his computer and clicked into some files. "Her records state that her brain activity is still dormant, which means it may take at least a few months to at least get some brain activity. At this time, we can only say she is in a coma."_

_Nagisa covered her mouth, horrified at the news. "Kirara-chan..." Her voice shook, as tears started to fall from her eyes. **Why is this happening...**_

_Sonoko gritted her teeth in anger, as her tears threatened to fall. **Kirara...**_

_Raia kept a stoic face, though his facade started to crack, revealing the worry he had for Kirara. **"Will she be able to play volleyball again?"** He asked the million-dollar __question_.

_"At this point, it's hard to tell." The doctor replied. "Natsumiya-san has received intensive injuries, and unless we know how she is recovering, we can't be sure. But at this point, we reckon that there is only a small chance of her playing volleyball ever again."_

_Nagisa sobbed, her hands reaching to clutch her face. "Kirara-chan..." **What did she ever do to deserve this?**_

_Sonoko wanted to scream in anger and agony, because she knew how much volleyball meant to Kirara, just like herself. **Who did this? Kirara...**_

_Raia turned his head away, angry with the fact that he couldn't do anything as her guardian.__ Steeling his nerves, he faced the doctor and gritted out. "I see..." He bowed stiffly to the doctor. "We'll pass the details to the others. Please do your best to treat Kirara."_

_"We're sorry we can't do much now, but we'll do our best to treat and rehabilitate Natsumiya-san." The doctor replied, bowing to Nagisa, Sonoko and Raia in apology._

_The door closed._

_"Coach..." Raia turned to Sonoko, who was gently wiping Nagisa's tears away, though there are new ones springing up to take their place. "We... we'll have to tell the team..." Sonoko's voice shook, but she pushed on._

_"I know..." Raia placed his hand onto a still sobbing Nagisa's shoulder, and with Sonoko silently trailing behind them, they started to walk back, heading back to Kirara's hospital room._

_~Timeskip~_

_The door to Kirara's hospital room opened, alerting the team to the entrance of Raia, Nagisa and Sonoko._

_"Coach..." Lena started. "What are the extensives of Kirara-senpai's injuries?"_

_Raia exchanged grim glances with Sonoko, as Nagisa burst into a fresh set of tears._

_"C-captain..." Lena and the team were worried that the extent of the injuries were quite bad, but to make Raia and Sonoko look sad, and make Nagisa cry..._

_Raia gritted his teeth, as he revealed the extent of Kirara's injuries. "...The doctor said that the chances of Kirara being able to play volleyball again is..." He choked up, emotions rising and cracking his normally stoic facade._

_"N-no way..." The team was horrified. "Why did this happen?!" "This is horrible!" "What will happen to Kirara-senpai?"_

_Raia stepped into the room, Nagisa and Sonoko following his lead. "How is Kirara?" He asked quietly._

_Lena and the team parted, revealing Kirara sleeping in her hospital bed. Seeing Kirara being hooked up onto many machines, heavily bandaged and with several IVs connected to her arm, sent Nagisa into another bout of tears and for Sonoko's tears to finally fall._

_Kirara's right shoulder, right wrist and left thigh are heavily bandaged, set in casts to let her bones heal properly. Her head was also bandaged, as she suffered wounds when her head hit the floor during the incident. The machines are attached to almost every spot possible, with several IV drips attached to her wrist. Even with many machines and needles attached to her body, Kirara's face was serene, peacefully sleeping on the hospital bed._

_Nagisa stumbled to the side of Kirara's bed through her never-ending tears, as she reached out a trembling hand to touch Kirara's face. "K-kirara-chan..." Her vision blurred through her tears, heart breaking to see her best friend at the ends of the rope. "Kirara-chan..." She repeated in a broken whisper, chanting her name like a broken record._

_Sonoko wiped away her tears, though new ones are springing up to take their place. **Kirara...**_

_Raia gritted his teeth in sorrow, but steeled himself, because as he is the coach of the team, he needs to stay strong and push the other members of the team forward.__ So he clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention. "I'm afraid that even with Kirara in the hospital, we still need to practice and move forward. We'll be leaving tomorrow for the final practice and briefing session." Raia stated, even though his heart says otherwise._

_"EH?!" Everyone yelled out in shock._

_"Isn't Kirara-senpai our priority though? We've just lost our ace! What will happen if Kirara doesn't wake up?!" Lena protested heatedly. "By the way you are reacting, you aren't even concerned!"_

_"You're the worst Coach!" Nagisa burst out in anger through her loud sobs. "Why?! Aren't you worried about Kirara-chan too?!"_

_"Enough!" Everyone turned to Sonoko, who is wiping away her tears furiously._

_"Sonoko-senpai..." Lena started, but Nagisa cut her off before she could continue._

_"Why are you taking Coach's side?!" Nagisa slammed the palm of her hand onto Kirara's hospital table, rattling the glasses of water. "If he had noticed things sooner, none of this would had happened!" **If we had noticed it sooner...**_

_**"Nagisa!"** Sonoko finally shouted as she lost her temper, startling everyone in the room._

_Everyone fell silent, watching a still sobbing Nagisa and a furious Sonoko. With her hands clenched into fists, nails digging into her palm, Sonoko exhaled to calm her temper, as she drilled her gaze into Nagisa's wide tear-filled eyes._

_"Look..." Sonoko began, unfurling her hand and placing it on Nagisa's shoulder. "We still have to move forward, 'Gisa. I know you are extremely worried about Kirara, but I'm sure Kirara would be disappointed if she finds out you haven't moved forward."_

_"Sonoko-senpai..." Nagisa breathed out, still shaking slightly. "I-"_

_"No." Sonoko abruptly cut Nagisa off before she could make excuses. "Kirara would wish for us to move forward, no matter what the circumstances are. No matter how tall the walls are, no matter how far our destination is, she would push us all to move on." Her gaze softened, as she kept her eyes on Nagisa, who stopped sobbing, though still sniffling. "You are Kirara's best friend... You would know that already... right?"_

_"I..." Nagisa looked at the floor, ashamed. "I already knew it from the start..." She admitted out quietly. "But Kirara-chan..."_

_"It doesn't really matter anymore." Raia spoke up, directing everyone's gaze to him. "It has already happened. No matter how we cry or plead, things won't turn back. All we can do, is to move forward. Not just for the benefit of Kirara, but to the benefit for all of us. This applies to everyone in this room." He swept his gaze across the room, making eye contact with everyone present._

_Everyone looked away, ashamed that they had allowed their anger and worry to cloud their judgement._

_"At the moment, all we can do is wait and pray." Sonoko spoke up, as she unconsciously balled her hands into fists. "For the benefit of everyone in this room... Please. Move forward." She ended their conversation._

_"Captain..." The team exchanged glances, as they made their mind up._

_"Got it..." Lena spoke up for all of them, determination burning in their eyes. **For Kirara-senpai... No... For all of us as well... We need to move forward... **_

_Nagisa wiped away her tears, as she casted a glance at an unconscious Kirara. **Kirara-chan... Please... Please wake up soon...**_

_~Timeskip to 4 months later~_

_Nagisa sat beside Kirara's hospital bed, face pale and tired from the lack of rest. The machines besides Kirara had dwindled from a ton to a few, the only machines left being the IV drip, several blood pressure and heart monitors. The bandage wrapped around her head has been removed, as the wound is healing up nicely, exposing Kirara's serene face. Even though Kirara's condition is now stable, she still shows no sign of waking up. Everyone in the team is getting extremely worried, the ones taking the brunt of the worries being Raia, Sonoko and Nagisa. Being Kirara's captain and Kirara's best friend, Sonoko and Nagisa knew that Kirara had a really traumatic childhood, but to what extent, remains unknown. All they know is that Kirara has been bullied physically and mentally, and nothing more. As for Raia, who is Kirara's legal guardian, he knew to an extent how bad Kirara's childhood was, but he does not know who or what was the cause of her demons._

_Nagisa brushed her hand through Kirara's hair, as she let a tear escape from her eyes. "Kirara-chan..." She whispered out. **Please, God... I don't care what happens to me... Just allow Kirara to wake up...**_

_The door slid open, alerting Nagisa to the entrance of Sonoko and Raia. "How is Kirara?" Sonoko asked as she entered the room, with Raia closing the door after __Sonoko._

_Nagisa shook her head. "She's still..." She trailed off, gazing sadly at a still peacefully sleeping Kirar__a._

_"I see..." Sonoko looked down, pain evident in her expression. **Kirara...**_

"_Did you manage to choose a high school Nagisa-san?" Raia spoke up as he changed the topic. "The Junior High final results are out, right?"_

_"About that..." Nagisa smiled sadly. "I got an offer..."_

_"An offer?" Sonoko asked, interest piqued. "From which school?"_

_"Shiratorizawa High School..." Nagisa flipped open her binder at Kirara's desk and showed the offer to both of them._

_"Wow!" Sonoko exclaimed, scanning through the offer and gave Nagisa a thumbs up. "Great job 'Gisa!__"_

_"Well done, Nagisa-san!" Raia smiled at Nagisa. "Your hardwork finally paid off. And to make things better, you got accepted into a predigious school!"_

_"Thank you Sonoko-senpai, Raia-kantoku... But..." Nagisa casted a glance at a still unconscious Kirara, and smiled sadly._

_Sonoko sighed, already knowing what and why Nagisa is hesitant to accept the offer. " 'Gisa, you already know that worrying doesn't help in this situation." She said, going straight to the point. "Kirara would be fine, she has Raia-kantoku and I to look after her."_

_"But..." Nagisa started to protest, already worrying out of her mind. **What if...**_

_"I know you are still worried, and we still do. to be frank." Raia comforted Nagisa. "But we need to move forward, as Kirara would want us to do so. So... Don't worry about it, okay?"_

_Nagisa took a deep breath and made her choice. **Breathe... Calm down...** "Okay." She smiled, closing the binder with a click. "Then I will accept the offer from Shiratorizawa High."_

_"Great!" Sonoko exclaimed loudly, hugging Nagisa in excitement._

_"Ow! Sonoko-senpai!" Nagisa complained._

_"Shhhh!" Raia shushed them, reminding them they are still in the hospital._

_A groan pulled them out of their wrestling. Confused, they looked towards the source of the sound. Which was Kirara's hospital bed. They collectively gasped as realization dawned on them._

_"Kirara-chan!" Nagisa wriggled out of Sonoko's chokehold and rushed to the side of Kirara's bed. "Can you hear me?! Kirara-chan!"_

_Another groan. Then Kirara's fingers twitched._

_"I'll call the doctors!" Raia said in relief, hitting the button next to Kirara's bed to call the doctors and nurses._

_"Kirara! Can you hear us?" Sonoko exclaimed in happiness, glad that Kirara responded._

_Slowly, Kirara's visible eye opened. Blearily, she stared at a tearful Nagisa, a relieved Raia and a very emotional Sonoko. "N-nagisa...chan...?" She rasped out, voice scratchy from the lack of use. "S...sonoko...senpai...?"_

_"Can you sit up?" Raia asked gently, as Nagisa burst into tears, and Sonoko wiped away hers._

_Kirara's eye landed on Raia. "D-dad...?" She rasped, but broke into a coughing__ fit from the pain in her throat. The machines went into overdrive, as Kirara's heartrate sped up._

_"Easy there, Natsumiya-san." The door slid open, as a doctor and a few nurses stepped in. The doctor smiled at Kirara, handing her a glass of water. "How are you feeling, Natsumiya-san?"_

_Kirara stared silently at the team of doctor and nurses, gulping down the water. "...tired..." She muttered out, trying to shift her body but to no avil._

_"That is to be expected, you have been unconscious for 4 months." The doctor flipped through his clipboard, as the nurses set to work removing the heart monitor and most of the blood pressure monitors__._

_**4 months?!** Kirara's eye went wide in shock. **How...**_

_Everything came rushing back to her as she realized where she was. _**I see...**_ She thought sadly, her expression turning blank. The doctor and the nurses professionally finished their quick examination and excused themselves, stepping quickly out of the room, leaving the trio alone with Kirara._

_"Kirara-chan..." With tears streaming down her face, Nagisa reached out to clutch at Kirara's hand. "Please... Can you tell us what happened during that day?"_

_Kirara slowly opened her mouth to speak, but memories flashed through her mind. **Akemi threatening her teammates' life and future... The threat to Nagisa's future and wellbeing... And the threat of thwarting everything her family and friends built up to now...**_

_"I..." Kirara whispered out sadly, gently removing her hand from Nagisa's grip and turned away._ **_I'm sorry..._**

_Nagisa's eyebrow furrowed in anger and confusion. "Why are you __turning away? We're best friends... right?" She asked Kirara, hurt that she turned away. "Why aren't you saying anything?!" She raised her voice, getting emotional. **And I was really worried for you too...**_

_"Kirara..." Sonoko spoke up, sad that Kirara is shutting them out. "We're friends, right? You can tell us what's wrong..." She coaxed, trying to get Kirara to talk about it._

_Kirara averted her gaze, still refusing to speak. **Nagisa-chan... Sonoko-senpai... ****I'm sorry...**_

_"KIRARA!" Nagisa kept raising her voice, dropping the honorifics, as she shouted in hysteria and anger. "WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?! CAN'T YOU JUST BE HONEST AND TELL US WHAT'S WRONG?! NE! KIRARA!" _

_Still, Kirara refused to speak._

_"Kirara! Please!" Sonoko knew that something was wrong, that the normal Kirara won't hide something important from them like this. "We need to know what's wrong! We want to help you!"_

_Kirara refused to even look them in the eye, curling into a ball as she got really depressed and sad. **I can't... If I told you all... Your futures will be...**_

_Nagisa sobbed angrily, furious and frustrated that Kirara refused to be honest. "That's it! I've had it with you!" She screeched out, tears brimming in her eyes."I'm not going to speak to you if you stay silent!" With that, Nagisa stomped out of Kirara's hospital room. _

_"Wa- 'Gisa?!" Sonoko rushed out after Nagisa's dramatic exit. "Nagisa! Wait!"_

_The door closed, leaving Kirara, curled into a small ball, and Raia alone in the room._

_Kirara buried her head into her knees, wallowing in despair. **That may be the best thing to do...** She thought sadly, heart wrenching in pain. **To protect everyone... I will need to cut all ties with you all... I'm sorry...**_

_A warm hand rested on her arm, pulling Kirara back to reality. "Kirara," Raia's gentle eyes met with Kirara's watery eyes. "I won't force you to tell me what happened, nor who and why this happened." Raia spoke concernedly. "Just tell me whenever you feel comfortable... okay? Just like the old times."_

_Kirara's eyes watered, as she started sniffling. "D-dad..." She whispered out, tears threatening to fall._

_Raia gave her a toothy grin. "Don't worry about it. Just take it slow."_

_At this point, Kirara's tears finally fell, as she let out all the tears and sorrows from her past and present._

_~End Flashback~_

Raia is waiting outside at the receptionist area, standing up as Kirara appeared from the consultation room, followed by the therapist. "How is she?" Raia asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Natsumiya-san still refuses to speak I'm afraid..." The therapist shook her head sadly.

"I see..." Raia mused, glancing at a silent Kirara. "But still, thank you for your service." He paid the therapist, and tapped Kirara's shoulder, snapping her out of her daze. "C'mon, let's go, Kirara..." He encouraged her, offering his hand.

Kirara stared at his hand blankly, but accepted it nevertheless. Together, they stepped out of the therapist's centre into the bustling streets of Tokyo City.

The walk to the car is silent, as Kirara stared blankly at her surroundings and Raia giving her some personal space. When they reached Raia's car, parked in a cheap parking lot, Raia opened the door on the passenger's side, and gestured Kirara to sit.

Kirara nodded silently, as she entered the car and sat down, buckling her seatbelt. Raia closed the door, walking back to the door on the driver's side. Once they are both seated and safely buckled in their seats, Raia started the engine, and they are on their merry way.

"Kirara." Raia spoke up, keeping his eyes on the bustling road ahead. "Had you chosen a high school yet?"

Kirara gazed blankly at her hand, opening and closing her hand. "No... Not yet..." She whispered out, fiddling with her fingers.

Raia sighed, already used to this banter. He stopped the car at a red-light intersection, turning to Kirara. "Kirara... You do realize you will have to choose a high school soon right?" He asked in concern. "It's already a month into the first semester... no? You've already received numerous offers from different predigious high schools... You will have to make your choice soon."

"I know... But..." Kirara ducked her head. "I don't know..."

Raia exhaled, as the light turned green. He turned his gaze back onto the road. With a single hand, he reached into his backpack, fumbling and searching for something. "Kirara..." He started. "I might have an idea on which high school you should pick." He pulled out a leaflet and handed it to Kirara, who took it with a confused look.

"Karasuno High School...?" Kirara tilted her head when she saw the title, confused.

"Look..." Raia turned into the familiar neighborhood, though he kept speaking to Kirara. "I know you aren't on good terms with Nagisa-san... And you won't want to stay in Tokyo... right? I've heard through the grapevine that the legendary coach of Karasuno, Ukai-san is coming back... You would want to get some advice from him, no?" **And whatever is better than to ask the legendary coach directly himself?** "Besides, you are interested in the Little Giant, so that's a win-win situation too." He added after a second thought.

"Little... Giant..." Kirara's eye took on a small spark. **That is extremely tempting...**

Raia smiled, seeing the spark re-ignite in her eye. "So... What do you say? Do you want to enroll in Karasuno?"

"Y-yes please!" Kirara clutched the leaflet tightly, a ghost of a smile visible on her face. **Maybe I will get my questions answered...**

"Great! I knew you would say that!" Raia pulled into the driveaway of their house. He turned to Kirara in excitement. "Well, pack up! We're leaving immediately!"

"Eh?! We're leaving now?!" Kirara questioned incredulously, surprised at how quickly the whole situation esculated.

"Yes!" Raia unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car. "C'mon! Last one in the house is a rotten tomato!" He rushed off into the house.

"W-wait up!" Kirara called after him, unbuckled her seatbelt quickly and raced after him. **Geez... For an adult of his age, he sure has so much energy... But...** A small smile formed on Kirara's face. **That's just one of the many reasons why I love Dad...**

"Hurry up!" Raia's energetic voice snapped Kirara out of her musing.

"Coming!" Kirara speed-walked to the door, and entered, just in time to see Raia collide into a wall, clothes and miscellaneous objects spilling everywhere. **Ouch...** She winced in sympathy.

Raia shook himself off, picked up the objects and clothes, dumped them hastily into a cardboard box and he kept rushing around to pack up, stumbling and tripping over some of their things in the process. Kirara shook her head in exasperation, as she joined him in the mess, calloused fingers picking up some of Raia's clothes, thoughts running through her head. **I wonder what will be waiting for me at Karasuno...**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**And that's one chapter down! Phew! How was the chapter? Was it to your liking? Did you enjoy it? I have to apologize for the non-canon content that took up most of the chapter here, because if I don't go a bit in depth into what happened during these 6 months, everyone will get confused in the upcoming later chapters! That's why I have to explain some of the incidents before I delve into the main storyline, sorry for the long chapter!**

**As for why Kirara was not speaking much, unlike most of the OCs in Haikyuu!, she is pretty much an introvert, so she does not like to talk that much, but on the other hand, she expresses her emotions in a different way! Hope that explains why!**

**So... Kirara will be enrolling in Karasuno in the next chapter! What will happen next? Please R&R, and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Also, some criticism would be appreciated, so that I can improve more on my writing! That's about it for this chapter, AkashiSeijuro105, signing out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! AkashiSeijuro105 here!**** I extremely apologize for the late update!!! A lot of things had happened in the past year, and I literally broke down a lot in the past 3 months. With the protesting in Hong Kong for the politics, the COVID-19 and my own mental health issues, there are some points in the past few months where I really wanted to end myself out of my misery... But the reason why I can carry on are because of the support from my classmates and my friends. They all support me and helped me along the rocky journey I experienced through these tough past few months. To my friends reading this, thank you from the bottom of my heart. With that being said, I've finally finished the newest chapter for The Revival of the Fallen Angel, and I hope you all will enjoy it! Peace~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!, only my OCs and my fanfic!**

**Rating: M**

**WARNING! - Descriptive scenes of violence, blood, mental disorders and bullying, please read at your own risk!**

**Pairing: Kageyama Tobio x OC**

**Bold - Important Clues/Information/Thoughts in Flashbacks**

_Italics - Thoughts/Inner Monologue/Time passed/Flashbacks_

Underlined \- Emphasized words/actions/news report on TV

Normal - Present Time

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was a normal day at Karasuno High School. Everyone is lounging around, chatting and laughing with their friends, the bell not sounding for class yet.

"Good morning, Yachi-san!" A fellow girl classmate called out.

"G-good morning!" Yachi Hitoka replied back nervously, as she made her way to her seat. She noticed a new empty seat next to her, as she slid her bag down onto the table, tuning into the gossip her classmates are discussing.

"Hey, did you hear?" Her classmate Okamoto Sakura asked her best friend, Gotouji Mina. "I heard that there's a new student transferring here today!"

"Really?" Mina raised a delicate eyebrow, intrigued. "He or she?" She inquired.

"I think the student's a she." Sakura replied back, pretending to think hard. "I've overheard it from the vice-principal this morning! I've also heard that she's an honor student too!"

"Whoa! She must be really snotty and stuck up then!" Mina sniffed pompously. "Pretty sure she's going to be ugly too!"

"Probably ne!" Sakura laughed with Mina.

"O-okamoto-san... Gotouji-san..." Yachi piped up timidly, drawing the attention of both girls to herself. She stiffened, but continued nervously. "I don't think y-you should go gossiping around..."

"What? You mean about the honor student?" Mina sneered at Yachi, startling an "Eep!" from her. "We can say whatever we want about her! Pretty sure she's going to be like what we imagined anyways!"

"B-but maybe she's not like that?" Yachi peeped meekly. "I mean... Maybe she just want friends?"

"HA!" Mina flicked her hair, sneer present on her face. "As if she will want friends! In the end, all honor students only care about their academics!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Sakura nodded in agreement.

Yachi opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the bell.

"Ara-ara!" Mina leaned back, the sneer still in her face. "Time for class! Now let's see if the honor student is stuck up and snotty!"

The teacher slid the door open as everyone scrambled into their seats.

"All right, settle down!" The teacher set down the stack of papers. She leaned forward, a slightly displeased look on her face. "We have a new student joining us today."

"A new student?" Whispers started flitting around the classroom.

"Hmph, probably snotty and stuck up as we expected." Mina snorted, with Sakura nodding along.

The teacher clapped her hands, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Your new classmate is very shy, so please don't scare her with all your antics." She said with a hint of disgust, as she turned to the door. "You can enter now." She called out.

Everyone leaned forward, holding their breath in suspense. _What is the new student like?_

The door slid open. A petite figure stepped in, most of her face covered by part of her hair. She possessed long, deep blue hair, tied in 2 loose french braids.

_Wow..._ Everyone thought in unison, stunned into silence. _She's beautiful... But..._

The figure turned to the board and picked up a piece of chalk. She started to write her name in neat handwriting. After she finished writing, she put down the piece of chalk and turned to the class.

_It's too low!!!_ Everyone mentally shouted, sweatdropping at the handwriting at the lower bottom of the board. _She's too short!_

"Well?" The teacher said impatiently. "Introduce yourself."

The figure opened her mouth, but hesitated.

_~Flashback to a day before~_

_Raia and Kirara followed the principal to his office. Entering the office, the principal gestured them kindly to sit down._

"_So..." Morikubo Satoshi took a seat and smiled kindly at both of them. "Your entrance application has been approved, and you are allowed to start class tomorrow, Natsumiya-san. But one thing bothers me..." He trailed off, rummaging through his drawer and pulling out a form. "Will you explain why your application name does not match your real one?"_

_Raia exchanged glances with Kirara. The name Winters Kirari was highlighted on the form. "We want you to keep Kirara's identity a secret, Morikubo-san." Raia explained. "Because Kirara has just recovered from an incident, we are aware that there are media reporters lurking around for gossip. Not to mention Kirara's reputation as the next star for Japan... So please!" Raia bowed to the principal, Kirara doing the same. "Please accept this explanation!"_

_Morikubo still looked unconvinced. "I understand you are concerned for the wellbeing of Natsumiya-san, but I'm afraid that if she has to take the national exam, she can't use this name, even though it looks similar. Or in worse cases, if she is found out for using a false name, she will be expelled."_

_"Then..." Raia and the principal turned to Kirara. "If I use my real name, Kirara, but keep 'Winters'... Because Raia is my legal guardian... Would that be sufficient?"_

_Morikubo considered it, sighing heavily as he did so. "Yes, that would work." He picked up a correction pen and erased 'Kirari' from the form. "Then your name in Karasuno would be Winters Kirara. Is that okay with you both?"_

_Raia exhaled in relief. "Yes, that works perfectly. Thank you, Morikubo-san." He thanked the principal, as he rewrote 'Kirara' onto the form._

_"Well, Winters-san," The principal stood up and shook Kirara's hand. "Welcome to Karasuno High School."_

_~End Flashback~_

Kirara sweated nervously, her eyes trained onto the ground. _Uwahhhh... This is so nervewracking..._ She screamed internally. _But... This is a new start... I must introduce myself properly..._

"I..." Kirara tried to speak up. "My n-name is Winters Kirara..." She mumbled out. "N-nice to m-meet you all..."

The teacher huffed when Kirara didn't continue, clapping her hands in sarcasm. "Nice, nice." She pointed to the front rows, to the seat next to Yachi. "Since you're short, you can sit in the front. Yachi, you're her neighbor." She ordered.

_Oi oi, isn't the sensei being too mean to her?_ Everyone sweatdropped.

"Y-yes!!" Yachi stood up rigidly and gestered wildly to the empty seat next to her.

Kirara stepped to the seat, placing her bag down on the table. "N...nice to meet you..." She whispered to Yachi.

"N-nice to meet you t-too!" Yachi answered, flustered.

Kirara gave a slight smile, taking out her books and stationary as the teacher started the lesson.

_~Timeskip to half an hour later~_

Yachi silently groaned, her grip on her pencil loosening. _This teacher is a sadist..._ She thought wearily. _Why is she throwing all sorts of information at us?_

This particular teacher, Minamoto Ruka-sensei is an English teacher, and she loved dumping all sorts of messy information and homework for the students to suffer under. Ignoring the silent groans and thudding heads of the students, Minamoto-sensei continued scribbling notes on the board.

"...And that is why the past, present and future tenses in English are important." Minamoto-sensei placed down her chalk and turned to the students, whom most are slumped on the table with the amount of information loaded onto their brains. "Now... Any questions?"

Most of the students raised their hand, including Yachi. But Minamoto-sensei ignored them, and instead directed her attention to a expressionless Kirara, who is idly twirling her pen while staring into space.

"Winters-san, are you paying attention?" Minamoto-sensei rapped her knuckles on the desk impatiently.

"Yes..." Kirara replied distractedly, her gaze shifting to the window next to Yachi.

Minamoto-sensei clicked her tongue in displeasure. _This brat..._ She thought, as she started to write something on the board. "Well, since you are so confident in my class, to the point you aren't paying attention..." Minamoto-sensei slammed her hand onto the blackboard, her gaze fierce with anger. "Answer the question on the board then! And answer in English only!"

A sly grin spread on Minamoto-sensei's face, as Kirara finally managed to tear her gaze away from the window, looking at the board.

**Which tense should we use in writing a story? And why do you have to use that particular tense?**

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_ Everyone collectively exclaimed. _THIS IS NOT WHAT WE'VE BEEN TAUGHT!_ _AND TO ANSWER IN ENGLISH TOO!!!_

Yachi looked at Kirara with worry. _Winters-san..._ She thought, silently praying that Minamoto-sensei doesn't tear her into a new one when she gets the question wrong.

Kirara studied the board, her expressionless face betraying nothing of her emotions. Coming to a conclusion, she opened her mouth to answer.

"She'll definitly get it wrong... pfft..." Mina whispered to Sakura.

"I think so too..." Sakura whispered back.

_"This is simple."_ Kirara replied in perfect, flawless English.

Everyone gaped in surprise. Jaws dropped and pencils clattered onto the desk and floor.

_"When we are writing a story, it depends on which perspective we use. For example, if you want things to be compared to the actions of yourself, you can use 1st Person Perspective. 2nd Person Perspective is used when the writer wants the reader to insert themselves into the story, and become the main character. Finally, 3rd Person Perspective is the most common one, which the writer will use when they want the reader to know who is thinking, speaking, moving and more. In terms of which perspective is better, all I can say is each has it's strong and vital points, and to determine which perspective to use in your writing, it depends on how you want the reader to interpret the story."_ Kirara answered perfectly, her expression betraying nothing of her inner feelings.

Everyone was stunned. Even Minamoto-sensei gaped, her eyes bulging out from their sockets in shock. The pen in her hand slipped, clattering onto the floor, snapping everyone out of their daze.

"T-that is correct... Winters-san..." Minamoto-sensei gritted out, jaw tensing in anger.

"I don't have to listen now, do I?" Kirara replied idly, her gaze shifting again, settling onto the clock above the board. "I would like to plan my future if you would..."

Minamoto-sensei harrumphed in dislike. "Do as you wish." She turned back to the still speechless class. "Well? Start copying!" She gestured to the board as she rapped the table, snapping the students out of their stupor.

Papers went flying, as everyone scrambled for a pencil and started copying.

"Tch." Mina tsked in displeasure. "She got it right."

"I know, right?" Sakura replied, scribbling notes down on the piece of paper. "But she is very smart, even I didn't know how to reply to that question, let alone in English!"

"Yeah, well, props to her, I admit that she is very smart." Mina begrudgingly admitted.

Yachi looked at Kirara, with stars in her eyes. _Winters-san... So cool!_ She exclaimed mentally.

_~45 minutes later~_

"...And we'll end it here today." Minamoto-sensei concluded, her lips pressed into a thin line in displeasure.

Half of the class, including Yachi silently groaned in relief. _That was torture..._ They collectively thought.

"Get ready for your next lesson." Minamoto-sensei collected her items and left the classroom as the bell rang, signalling for the next lesson to start.

The students immediately crowded around Kirara, chattering like sparrows.

"How did you answer that question Minamoto-sensei gave that quickly?!"

"What's your beef with Minamoto-sensei?!"

"Where did you come from?!"

Kirara froze up, her face paling. "U-uhm..." She stuttered out nervously.

"What do you like?!"

"Why did you transfer in the middle of the school year?!"

Yachi panicked, "U-uhm... Guys? W-we shouldn't bombard the new student..." She tried to reason, but was drowned out by the chatter the students were making.

"All right, you lot of students!" Luckily, the next teacher for the class, Hashimoto Subaru-sensei walked in before things got out of hand. "Settle down! We have things to go through!"

The students filtered back to their own seats, grumbling under their breath. Kirara breathed out shakily. _Saved by the new teacher..._ She thought in relief.

"Okay, we're going to go through Japanese Literature today." Hashimoto-sensei picked up one of the books in his collection. "Please take out 'Kafka on the Shore' and read the next 2 chapters. I will quiz all of you on some facts and knowledge so far in the story from the book in 30 minutes, so study them carefully!"

A hand raised up.

"Hm?" Hashimoto-sensei looked questioningly to the said student, eyes landing on a passively-faced Kirara. "Yes Winters-san?"

"U-uhm..." Kirara tried not to shrink under the scrutiny of everyone's gaze. "I-i already r-read the book..." She mumbled out, fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh?" Hashimoto-sensei perked up curiously. "The whole book?" He questioned.

"Y-yes..." Kirara replied nervously.

"Hmmmm..." Hashimoto-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Then can you tell me what is the book about?" He asked.

Kirara nodded timidly, taking a deep breath and answered without hesitation.

"Comprising two distinct but interrelated plots, the narrative runs back and forth between both plots, taking up each plotline in alternating chapters.

"The odd-numbered chapters tell the 15-year-old Kafka's story as he runs away from his father's house to escape an Oedipal curse and to embark upon a quest to find his mother and sister. After a series of adventures, he finds shelter in a quiet, private library in Takamatsu, run by the distant and aloof Miss Saeki and the intelligent and more welcoming Oshima. There he spends his days reading the unabridged Richard Francis Burton translation of One Thousand and One Nights and the collected works of Natsume Sōseki until the police begin inquiring after him in connection with a brutal murder.

"The even-numbered chapters tell Nakata's story. Due to his uncanny abilities, he has found part-time work in his old age as a finder of lost cats. Having finally located and returned one particular cat to its owners, Nakata finds that the circumstances of the case have put him on a path which, unfolding one step at a time before him, takes the illiterate man far away from his familiar and comforting home territory.

"He takes a gigantic leap of faith in going on the road for the first time in his life, unable even to read a map and without knowing where he will eventually end up. And then befriends a truck driver named Hoshino, who takes him on as a passenger in his truck and soon becomes very attached to the old man. What appear to be random and irrelevant occurrences and situations are actually crucial to the final outcome for all." She finished, exhaling lightly after her long speech.

Slack-jawed, everyone including Hashimoto-sensei stared dumbly at Kirara, shocked at the descriptive yet accurate summary of the novel.

Hashimoto-sensei was the first to snap out of it. He grinned, clapping his hands. "That is correct!" He announced cheerfully. "Good job!"

Everyone snapped out of their daze and started to clap along, stunned and shocked by the knowledge Kirara just showed.

"What the hell is with her?!" Mina whispered angrily to Sakura, making a disgusted face. "Such a know-it-all!"

"I know right?!" Sakura whispered back, glancing uneasily at Kirara. "She's way too smart for her own good!"

"Pretty sure she got no friends and zero potential boyfriends!" Mina snorted, leaning back on her chair. "No one will like her since she's such a goody-two shoes!"

"Psh, I bet love doesn't exist in her mind!" Sakura exclaimed in a whisper. Both of them snickered.

Unbeknownst to them both, Kirara heard every single word they exchanged.

Kirara flinched slightly. _There goes the badmouthing..._ She thought gloomily, her face turning sad. _I knew no matter where I go, there must be some rumours and badmouthing about my existence. _

Yachi noticed Kirara's sad expression, though she didn't hear the whispered conversation. _Winters-san... Why are you making such a depressed face?_ She thought, glancing at Kirara's forlon expression.

"Well, since you've read the book," Hashimoto-sensei took another book out from his book stack and gave it to Kirara. "You can try reading this one! Maybe it will pose a challenge for you!" He turned back to the rest of the class. "With that said..."

Kirara tuned out the rest of the lesson, focusing on the book in her hands instead. "The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle..." She muttered the title out loud. _Interesting..._ Kirara opened the book and started reading.

_~Timeskip to 12:00 pm~_

The bell rang, signalling for the start of lunch. Hashimoto-sensei picked up his belongings, and turned to the class. "We'll end the lesson today. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me! Dismissed!" With that, he dismissed the class.

The class broke up into different groups, chattering in excitement as they slowly left the classroom for their break.

Yachi glanced next to her, seeing Kirara fully absorbed in reading the book. "A-ano..." Yachi piped up meekly, getting the attention of the nearby students around her. Yachi sweated nervously at the gazes everyone gave her. "Winters-san..."

Kirara ignored her, way too absorbed in the story to register that someone was talking to her.

"Winters-san..." Yachi tried again, this time tapping on Kirara's shoulder.

Kirara jerked in surprise, her book flying from her hands, startling Yachi who jumped up with an "eep!"

"I'm sorry!" Yachi squeaked out, cowering behind the desk.

Kirara blinked in confusion, seeing Yachi hiding behind her desk. "Eh?" She looked at the sniggering students, and more or less put two and two together.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kirara said softly, picking up the fallen book from the floor. "Y-yachi-san, was it?" She turned to a shaking Yachi. "D-did I scare you?" Kirara asked, feeling ashamed at herself.

"N-not really..." Yachi lied nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Ahahahaha..."

"I see..." Kirara set the book back down onto her desk, standing back up. "Were you trying to tell me something just now?" She inquired kindly.

"Ah, yes..." Only then did Yachi realize, Kirara is a tad bit shorter than her. She mentally shook her head, trying to push away her thoughts. "...You're really short." She still ended up blurting her thoughts out.

Immediately, Yachi slapped her hands over her mouth, registering in horror at the insult she uttered. _Oh shit..._ She panicked, as she started blabbering apologies. "I-i-i'm so sorry Winters-san!!" Words and apologies tumbled from her mouth in a rush.

Kirara's lips quirked upwards in an effort to try and laugh it off, but it ended up making her grimace instead. "I-it's okay, Yachi-san..." She tried to reassure Yachi who kept apologizing over and over again.

"Oh, look here. I spy with my little eye... A shrimp. Ah, and Yachi-san." A voice made Kirara and Yachi stop and turn around. Tsukishima Kei stood in all his glory, towering over Kirara in triumph.

"Oi, Tsukki, stop it." Yamaguchi Tadashi tugged Tsukishima's bag. "She can hear you."

"Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun!" Yachi exclaimed at the same time as Kirara glared indigently. "Who the heck are you calling a shrimp?!" She snapped at them.

"Huh? Is that the wind talking to me? I can't see anything up here." Tsukishima pretended to glance around, purposely missing Kirara. "Oh yeah, I see you now! Sorry! But you are just too short." He said smugly, a smirk painted on his face.

"Why you..." Tick marks appeared on Kirara's face.

"Tsukki! Enough!" Yamaguchi scolded, as he turned to a silently fuming Kirara. "I'm sorry for Tsukki's actions." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "He's a nice guy, to be honest, but he needs time to warm up to people he is unfamiliar with." Yamaguchi stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Winters-san, my name is Yamaguchi Tadashi."

Kirara looked at his hand, then at his face suspiciously, trying to read his intentions. Apparently, whatever is present in Yamaguchi's face is enough to satisfy Kirara, as she wiped the angry look off her face and her lips quirked up in a faint smile. "Nice to meet you, Yamaguchi-san..." She shook his hand.

"Likewise!" Yamaguchi smiled back, as he pointed at Tsukishima. "He's Tsukki! I promise he's nice, but he is kinda cold, so don't mind him much!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima muttered, shooting a look at him.

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

Kirara glared at Tsukishima. "I beg to differ." She stated. "He seriously needs to take a chill pill. Why? B'cuz he's salty?!" She stopped, scrunching an eyebrow up in confusion. "Salt... Salty... I know!" a lightbulb went off in her head. "I'll call you Saltyshima!" She decided with a straight face.

Tsukishima stiffened, while Yamaguchi and Yachi tried to hold back their laughter. "S-salty-" He spluttered in anger. "Don't call me that." He gritted out.

"On the condition you don't insult my height." Kirara glared back, gaze drilling a hole into him. "I already know I'm short, but I don't need another reminder of it, thank you very much." She added sarcastically.

Tsukishima "tch-ed" in anger. "Fine." He said, eyebrow twitching upwards. _For some reason she pisses me off... Reminds me of a certain duo..._ A thought flitted through his mind.

"Hmph." Kirara turned her back to Tsukishima and glanced at Yamaguchi and Yachi. "Eto... Well, nice to meet you, Yamaguchi-san and Yachi-san..." Kirara bowed politely.

"Oh yeah..." Yachi fumbled with her purse, looking at Kirara nervously. "W-would you like to join us for lunch, Winters-san?" She asked timidly.

Kirara blinked.

"Eh?" She cocked her eyebrow, surprised.

"I-i mean you don't have to join us if you don't w-want to, of course?!" Yachi frantically said, making various actions in a panic as she tried to get Kirara to say something, other than the surprised expression on her face.

"Erm..." Kirara tried to comfort Yachi, but didn't really know what to do. "I-it's ok..." Kirara ended up awkwardly patting Yachi's head, even though she is shorter than her. "I'll join you guys for lunch..."

"Really?" Yamaguchi asked, smiling at Kirara. "That's great! Let's go now, before the food is sold out!" He suggested, making his way towards the door with Tsukishima in front of him.

"Y-yeah! Let's go, Winters-san!" Yachi invited Kirara as she scurried after Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"W-wait for me!" Kirara scrambled after them. _So far so good!_ She thought, mentally giving herself a pat on the back. _Now I'd had to just get to know them... I hope I don't weird them out with my personality and hobbies... As long as they don't judge me... I may have friends other than Nagisa-chan and the team... But if not... I will be alone... I hope that won't happen..._

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Introductions for some of the Haikyuu!! characters are made here! Here comes Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi~ Kirara meets them at last! Yay~ What will happen when they get to know each other later on? It's for you to find out on the next chapter!**

**A Preview of the Next Chapter:**

"You play volleyball?!"

"I think I've heard of the name 'Natsumiya Kirara' on television before..."

"Are you the one in the accident half a year ago?"

_Oh no..._

**What will happen? Stay tuned and be safe everyone! Remember to wash your hands frequently and be hygienic! AkashiSeijuro105, signing out~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I took my sweet time in writing this chapter, I got sidetracked yet again... (Yeah I know I'm stupid lmao) But I've finally finished it! Please enjoy: Chapter 3 of The Revival of the Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!, only my OCs and my fanfic!**

**Rating: M**

**WARNING! - Descriptive scenes of violence, blood, mental disorders and bullying, please read at your own risk!**

**Pairing: Kageyama Tobio x OC**

**Bold - Important Clues/Information/Thoughts in Flashbacks**

_Italics - Thoughts/Inner Monologue/Time passed/Flashbacks_

Underlined \- Emphasized words/actions/news report on TV

Normal - Present Time

* * *

**Chapter ****3**

Kirara followed Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to the cafeteria, where there are a lot of students chatting and eating.

"Yachi-san and Winters-san, you both can go buy your lunches first." Yamaguchi offered, making his way through the crowded cafeteria. "We'll go grab some seats."

"Y-yes!" Yachi answered, immediately heading to the long line for the cashier.

Kirara paused, looking back and forth questioningly at the line and the boys. "U-um..." Kirara twiddled her fingers, getting the attention of both boys.

"What is it, Winters-san?" Yamaguchi asked kindly.

_Uhhhhhhh... I should ask them if I should help them buy their lunches, since the line is so long..._ Kirara thought, sweating nervously. _But I don't have the courage to ask... What would Nagisa-chan say at a time like this?_

Immediately, a vision of Nagisa surfaced. _"Why the heck are you just standing there?!" She exclaimed, jabbing Kirara's side in frustration. "Don't be such a chicken! Get your non-existant courage up and ask!!!"_

"Eep! Y-Yes!!!" Kirara squeaked out loud while snapping her body straight, earning weird looks from the nearby students and a confused look from Yamaguchi.

"Erm... Winters-san?" Yamaguchi asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Ahahaha... Y-yes... Sorry..." Kirara laughed awkwardly, wanting to shrink into herself at the attention she is given. _That was awkward..._

"Weirdo." Tsukishima snarked out.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi scolded Tsukishima, missing the flinch Kirara gave upon hearing those words.

"Sorry about that, Winters-san." Yamaguchi apologized as he turned back to Kirara. "You were saying?"

_Oh right..._ "W-would you like me to buy your lunches at the same time?" Kirara asked. "I-i saw the line for the cashier is really long... And I have enough money to pay, so..."

"Oh!" Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his head. "That sounds like a good idea... Right, Tsukki?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima muttered.

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi dug into his pocket for some change. "Ah, but you don't have to pay for us, we'll give you the money to pay for our lunches!" He pulled out some money and gave it to Kirara. "C'mon, Tsukki too!"

Tsukishima let out a sigh, but dug out some money from his pocket all the same. "Listen, I want one tuna sandwich." He said to Kirara.

Kirara blinked.

"Eh? J-just a sandwich?" Kirara asked in surprise. _That's not nearly enough..._

"Tsukki! Eating so little again?" Yamaguchi berated Tsukishima.

"Shut up Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said defensively. "And yes, that's all I need for my lunch. Problem?"

"N-no..." Kirara frowned slightly. _For such a tall guy, he eats too little..._

Yamaguchi sighed, turning back to Kirara. "I will have a omurice, and a box of apple juice. Thank you, Winters-san!" He handed over the total amount of money, smiling at Kirara.

Kirara shifted, returning Yamaguchi's smile uncertainly. "Y-you're welcome, Yamaguchi-san..." She replied, accepting the money from Yamaguchi's hand. Turning to the extremely long lunch line, she set off to find Yachi.

"W-Winters-san!" Kirara heard a faint voice calling out. Turning, she saw a frantically waving Yachi, in the lunch line almost to the serving area.

"W-what are you getting, Winters-san?" Yachi asked Kirara timidly as Kirara finally joined the line to buy their lunch.

"Um..." Kirara took a quick look at the menu. "I think I'll be getting a salad, a curry don, and a box of milk..." Kirara trailed off.

"That's quite a lot of food..." Yachi hummed, as they reached the serving area.

"W-well, I would eat a moderate amount of food to maintain a good metabolism for sports." Kirara replied quietly, placing down the orders for the lunch lady to see.

"Eh?!" Yachi gasped out loud. "Y-you play sports?"

"Y-yeah..." Kirara looked at Yachi questioningly. _Why the surprise?_ "Is it such a surprise that I play sports?" She asked in confusion.

Yachi panicked at the blank look Kirara was sending her. "U-um... I didn't mean any ill by that, Winters-san!" She frantically chopped the air flusteredly. "Uhh... I mean... It's kinda weird that... No! That sounds wrong..."

Kirara's lips quirked up in a faint smile. "It's ok, Yachi-san..." She got the lunches for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, balancing both trays as they reached the cashier, ringing up the total amount of money they need to pay. "I understand it's surprising that when people see my height and stature, they would assume that I only sit and study all day."

"I-I didn't mean any ill by that, Winters-san!" Yachi babbled flusteredly, starting to pass the crowd of students. "I-I mean..."

Kirara offered her a small smile, as they reached their table. "It's ok, I get where you're coming from..." She assured Yachi as she turned to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. "An omurice and apple juice for Yamaguchi-san..." She placed their tray of food onto the table. "... And a tuna sandwich for Tsukishima-san."

"Thank you, Winters-san." Yamaguchi thanked Kirara, who offered them an unsure smile.

Kirara took a seat opposite of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, as Yachi sat next to her.

"Ne, Winters-san..." Kirara looked up from scarfing down her lunch. "How come you eat more than all of us combined?" Yamaguchi asked, noting the amount of food Kirara is inhaling.

"Huh?" Kirara looked at her lunch, and looked at their lunch. "Oh... I have to eat healthier, as to keep a good metabolism and a good diet for my sports." She replied, sipping her carton of milk.

"Sports?" Yamaguchi asked, his curiousity piqued. "You play sports, Winters-san?"

"Yeah!" Kirara smiled widely, surprising the three, as this is the most expressive look they've seen from Kirara.

"W-what sort of sports do you play, Winters-san?" Yachi piped up.

"Uh..." Kirara tilted her head, thinking hard. "Gymnastics, Dancing, Athletics and Volleyball..." She listed out carefully.

"Volleyball?!" Yamaguchi and Yachi gasped out loud, startling Kirara with their reaction. Even Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, but kept a disinterested look on his face.

"Y-yeah..." Kirara cocked her head, confusion written all over her face. "I-is there a problem?" She asked.

"Ah no..." Yamaguchi shook his head, but his eyes are sparkling. "It's just that all three of us are members of the volleyball club!"

Kirara widened her visible eye in surprise. "R-really?" She asked hopefully. _What are the odds..._

"Yeah!" Yamaguchi pointed at himself. "I'm not on the starting roster, but I'm Karasuno's pinch hitter. Tsukki over there is on the starting roster, and a middle blocker!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima snorted while finishing his sandwich.

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi apologized.

"I-i'm not remotely proud of it, b-but I'm Karasuno's boy volleyball club assistant manager!" Yachi peeped up, pointing at herself.

"Huh..." Kirara chowed down the last of her lunch. "What a coincidence..." She smiled nervously.

"So what position do you play, Winters-san?" Yachi asked, interested.

"Um..." Kirara shifted nervously. "I'm a outside hitter, also an ace..." She mumbled out.

Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Yachi blinked. And blinked.

"EHHHH?!?!" Yamaguchi and Yachi screamed, attracting the attention of the nearby students.

Kirara flinched away, shrinking at the attention directed at their group. "What?" She muttered out defensively.

"B-but with your height..." Yachi pointed out, shaking.

Kirara stiffened, irritation gnawing at her. "And what about that?!" She snapped, irritated.

"What we mean is that we thought you played the position of Libero!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, saving Yachi from spiraling into a bout of panic.

Kirara scowled, surprising them yet again on how expressive she can be. "I know I am short, but that does not mean I can't fly!" She sulked silently, muttering curses under her breath.

"Fly???" Yachi tilted her head. "Do you mean like a bird?"

"I actually mean jump, but whatever floats your boat..." Kirara murmured out, stretching her body after eating lunch.

"Pfft." The trio turned to a snickering Tsukishima. "So your only talent is jumping. Sounds like a certain shrimp to me." He said smugly.

"Tsukki/Tsukishima-kun!" Yamaguchi and Yachi scolded/exclaimed in shock.

"Shrimp?!" A tick mark appeared on Kirara's forehead. She was pissed. Extremely so.

"Oh, maybe the lady shrimp shares the dumbness of the shrimp and his majesty!" Tsukishima snitched, smug and convinced Kirara can't do anything against him.

More tick marks appeared on Kirara's forehead. "I see..." Barely masking her anger, Kirara stood up, a chilling glare drilling into Tsukishima. "I challenge you to a volleyball match then." She said icily, before she could stop herself. "I'll play against you in trios, and if you manage to stop even one of my spikes, you win."

"C-calm down, W-winters-san..." Yachi tried to defuse the situation, but Kirara ignored her, her temper boiling over.

"BUT." Kirara continued, her tone as sharp as a knife. "If you don't manage to stop any of my spikes, out of the 5 I will do, you have to apologize to me and to those you are insulting. Do u get it, Saltyshima?"

Silence fell over the group, Yachi silently panicking over the esculation of the situation, and Yamaguchi standing, shell-shocked at what just happened.

Tsukishima gritted his teeth in irritation. _This brat... She totally pisses me off..._ "What will I get if I win?" He sniffed.

A wicked look stole over Kirara's face, but was gone in the next second. "I will quit volleyball." She answered without hesitation.

"Eh?!" Yachi exclaimed, terrified at the smug look Tsukishima sprouted after hearing those words.

"Such confidence." Tsukishima snorted, standing up. "Fine. You have my word." He started to walk off. "Let's go, Yamaguchi."

"W-wait Tsukki! Tsukki!" Yamaguchi ran after him, not before bidding Yachi and Kirara goodbye. "S-sorry!" He called out, following the figure of Tsukishima.

Yachi snapped out of her stupor, looking at Kirara frantically. Only to stop when she saw Kirara biting her lip, tears welling up in her visible eye. "W-winters-san..." Yachi began, but Kirara turned abruptly, leaving the cafeteria in a rush.

"Winters-san!!!" Yachi rushed after her.

_~Meanwhile at the corridor to the 1st Year classrooms~_

Yamaguchi finally caught up to Tsukishima. "Tsukki! You went too far!" Yamaguchi scolded. "Why would you do that to Winters-san?"

Tsukishima tsked. "...she's lying to us." He muttered out.

"Eh?" Yamaguchi stalled, his mind grounding to a halt. "What do you mean, Tsukki?"

"She's hiding something from us... No... From the student population." Tsukishima mused. "She definetly looks familiar... Also, she somewhat pisses me off with her dedication and passion for her sport... It's just a club."

Yamaguchi gaped. "I've never thought it that way Tsukki... And don't say 'it's just a club' in front of them... You'll seriously piss them off." He added as an afterthought.

"Well, whatever she is hiding, it's none of our business." Tsukishima opened the door to the classroom. "C'mon, Yamaguchi."

_~Back to Kirara and Yachi~_

Kirara panted, coming to a stop at the rooftop. She buried her head into her hands. _I did it again..._ She thought gloomily. _Me and my big mouth... I'm supposed to keep a low profile... Now my cover might get blown. Because of my stupid temper... Ah... I knew trying to make some new friends is a bad idea..._

"A-ano, Winters-san..." Kirara was cut out of her gloomy thoughts by Yachi's voice. She took a look at Yachi.

Yachi's whole look was dishevealed, as she tried really hard to keep up with Kirara. Her face still has a blush on it, while trying to calm her heartbeat.

"I'm sorry..." Kirara whispered out, looking away. "I ruined everything... Me and my temper..."

"What?! No!" Yachi exclaimed, shaking her head frantically. "If it's anyone's fault, it would be Tsukishima-kun's for provoking you!"

"But... I dragged your team members into this challenge... I made things complicated..." Kirara sniffed, trying hard not to cry.

"But you still stood up for the members you don't even know from his insults!" Yachi reasoned. "You are a great person, Winters-san... If it was me, I would had kept quiet and not had said anything."

"So, I don't think you're a bad person at all! If I had a say in this, I think you are a very kind and righteous person with a golden heart." Yachi finished, glowing in admiration at Kirara.

"Yachi-san..." Kirara was shocked. _No one apart from my friends had said anything good about me..._

"S-so cheer up... Winters-san?" Yachi asked, smile fading at Kirara's action, her face shadowed as she started to shake slightly.

Kirara's eye misted with tears. "Thank you, Yachi-san..." She gave a reassuring smile to a worried Yachi. "It's just that no one apart from my friends had ever said that about me."

"Eh? Really?!" Yachi gasped in shock. "But you're such a nice person! I definitely wouldn't think you're a terrible person at all!"

_"You're weird!" "You're a monster!" "You're the devil's incarnation!" "You're bad luck. We shouldn't associate with her." "You're ugly." "You monster! Get away from us!"_ Memories assaulted Kirara. Degrading, hurtful, isolation and bullying... Her emotions grew, tears falling from her visible eye. "Yachi-san..." She whispered, trying to wipe her tears away. _Thank you..._

"Ehhhh?! Sorry! I must had upset you!!! Please don't cry!!!" Yachi panicked upon seeing her tears. "H-here! You can use my hankerchief!" She handed her crumpled but clean hankerchief to Kirara.

Kirara managed a wobbly smile. "Thank you, Yachi-san..." She wiped away her tears, just as the bell rang.

"Y-yikes! We're going to be late for class!" Yachi screeched. "Let's get back Winters-san!" She exclaimed, scrambling for the door.

Kirara got up from the ground, following Yachi back to the classroom. _I'm serious, Yachi-san_... She thought, a small smile gracing her face. _Really... Thank you..._

_~2 hours later~_

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Kirara packed away her stationary and books, turning to Yachi. "Yachi-san... You guys have club activities now right?" She asked.

"H-huh?" Yachi looked at Kirara in confusion. "Y-yeah..." She replied hesitantly.

"D-do you mind if I, like, tag along?" Kirara requested. "I have a score to settle with Saltyshima, after all." She added, her gaze hardening at the mention of the challenge.

"Huh?! You're going to play against him today?!" Yachi exclaimed, catching the attention of a just leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"Yeah." Kirara twisted her head and glared at Tsukishima. "Don't u dare run away. You can't escape the inevitable." She threatened, an inferno burning in her visible eye.

"Tch." Tsukishima tsked in irritation. "Fine by me..." He left the classroom, followed by Yamaguchi who tossed nervous glances at Kirara.

Kirara exhaled shakily, her nerves coming back to her as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Well... Please lead the way, Yachi-san..." She prompted.

"Ah, y-yes!" Yachi haphazardly threw her stuff into the bag and rushed to the door. "We have to hurry, unless we want to be late!" She exclaimed.

"Sure." Kirara followed Yachi through the hallway, as they made their way to the gym.

~A few moments later~

The door to the gym clicked open, as Yachi stumbled into the gym, catching the attention of the coach and the third years.

"Good afternoon, Hitoka-chan." Kiyoko said, smiling pleasantly at Yachi.

"G-good afternoon, Shimizu-senpai!" Yachi replied back, fidgeting with her bag nervously as she walked into the sidelines.

Kirara peeked out from behind the door, anxious but excited to see the team. This did not go unnoticed by Sawamura Daichi.

"Oi. What are you doing here? This is the boys' volleyball team training. You shouldn't be here." Daichi stated, capturing the attention of the other third years. Yachi squeaked in fear. _Winters-san..._

Kirara cowered slightly at the intensity of Daichi's glare but stood her ground. "I-i want to ask for permission to observe the volleyball team's training..." Kirara spoke out. "Because Saltyshima over there insulted me and some members of your team today." She shot a glance at a idle Tsukishima, who ignored her piercing stare. "I issued a challenge on terms of volleyball... And as I've just moved here, I don't have any volleyball teammates either..."

Sugawara Koushi came to a conclusion. "So what you are instigating... is that you want to observe and choose who you will work with on the volleyball challenge?" He asked.

"That's not how I would say it... But whatever floats your boat, senpai." Kirara scratched her head in embarrassment. "Oh yeah... I forgot to introduce myself..." She poked her tongue out in mortification.

"Good afternoon, my name is Winters Kirara, and I'm a first year who transferred into Karasuno today." Kirara bowed politely at the third years. "N-nice to meet you all..."

Sugawara smiled, patting Kirara's head. "Nice to meet you, Winters-san. I'm the vice-captain of Karasuno's Volleyball Club." He introduced himself.

"I'm Sawamura Daichi, and I'm the captain of Karasuno's Volleyball Club." Daichi greeted with a smiling yet murderous look on his face. "Don't mind Tsukishima, he's always like that." He added, but internally, he's planning to lecture him yet again on his behavior. _Such a pain..._

"I'm Shimizu Kiyoko. I'm the manager of Karasuno's Volleyball Club." Kiyoko said, lips quirked up in a faint smile. "Hitoka-chan over there is the assistant manager, also a first year like you."

"S-shimizu-senpai, we know each other, b-because we're in the same class." Yachi stuttered, correcting her.

"Is that so?" Takeda-sensei chimed in, giving Kirara a warm smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm the club's advisor, Takeda Ittetsu. I'm also the teacher in charge for Japanese Literature."

"N-nice to meet you all." Kirara bowed politely.

"Ukai Kenshin, the coach for Karasuno's Volleyball Club." Coach Ukai introduced brusquetly. "I heard that you mentioned that you challenged Tsukishima-kun to a volleyball faceoff. By any chance, do you play volleyball?"

Kirara opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a commotion from the end of the gym.

"OW OW OW!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BAKAYAMA?!" A short ginger-haired boy yelled out, struggling to escape from another boy's grip. Another guy with a bald head is trying to separate the two, which another one with a strip of blonde hair was egging them on.

"HINATA BOKE! YOU DON'T RECEIVE SERVES BY YOUR FACE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT!" A familiar voice roared back, as he gripped Hinata's hair tightly.

Kirara's blood ran cold, as Ukai angrily yelled at them. "NISHINOYA! TANAKA! HINATA! KAGEYAMA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FOUR DOING?!"

_No... Why?!_ Kirara's world slowed down, as the four boys froze, turning around. Kirara's wide eye met with a pair of midnight blue. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

"Kirara..." Kageyama breathed out, catching the attention of the other 3 next to him.

"You know her?" Hinata asked in confusion.

Kirara took a step back, wanting no more for the ground to open and swallow her up. _Why?!..._

"Winters-san?" Yachi asked, concerned at her pale and sweating composure.

"Kirara... It **IS** you, right?" Kageyama took a step towards Kirara, as she took another step back.

Kirara swallowed, a fleeting look of fear stole over, but she steeled her nerves and pushed down her fear of getting caught lying. _I'm sorry, Tobio-kun..._ She thought sadly.

"D-do I know you?" Kirara faked a look of confusion on her face, but shrinking internally at her fake acting.

"Eh?" Kageyama froze. _She's not Kirara?_

Their world faded around them, leaving just them both. Kageyama stared at Kirara, trying to grasp onto the fact that she isn't the Kirara he knew when he was little._She definitely looks like Kirara though... __What is she playing at?_

Kirara stared at Kageyama softly, keeping a blank look on her face. She noted the physique of Kageyama, his scowl, his expression. _This is definitely Tobio-kun..._ She thought, a warmth blooming in her chest. _He has gotten so much taller... I would love to catch up with you... But... I'm sorry Tobio-kun..._ She opened her mouth to hammer the final nail into the coffin.

"Are you sure we have met before?" Kirara pretended to ask, as time resumed. "I don't think we have met?"

Kageyama is confused. "So we've never met?" He asked.

"I think this is the first time we've met." Kirara lied with a sad glint in her eye. "My name is Winters Kirara, and I just transferred here today."

"I see..." Kageyama actually bought her lie, believing that she isn't his childhood friend. _Kirara's last name is Natsumiya... And she would had recognized me when she heard Coach call me..._

Everyone was either confused or amused at their exchange. Only Tsukishima noticed the sad glint in her eye. He put two and two together, and knew that his hunch was right.

"Kageyama, who is she?" Hinata asked obliviously.

"Nothing." Kageyama growled out. "I was wrong."

Kirara silently breathed a sigh of relief. _That was close... For a second there I thought he won't actually believe my lie..._ Her heart squeezed in pain. _I'm sorry, Tobio-kun... I'm not supposed to even make contact with you... or else..._

"Winters-san?" Ukai asked. "Would you answer my question?"

"Oh!" Kirara turned back to Ukai and took a deep breath.

_"I'm an ACE."_

Silence.

"EH?!" Everyone screamed out in shock, sans for Yachi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who already knew beforehand. Even Kiyoko's eyes were wide, her pen slipping from her hand, clattering to the floor.

Kageyama frowned. _That's weird... Kirara is an Ace too..._ _Is she lying to me?_ He thought, his grip tightening on the volleyball. _But why would she lie to me?_

"You're an Ace?! SO COOL!!!" Hinata bounced in excitement, getting up into Kirara's personal space. "And you're shorter than me too!"

A tick mark popped up on Kirara's forehead. "Who are you calling short?!" She snapped indigently. "Even though I am short, I can fly!"

"Fly?!" Hinata gasped. "You're just like me!" He exclaimed, getting even closer to Kirara, basically nose to nose with Kirara at this point. "That's so cool!!!"

A beautiful blush spread over Kirara's face at the close proximity between them both. "Y-yeah..." She mumbled out, trying to hide her red face. _He's too close!!!_

"Eh? Why are you hiding your face?" Hinata asked in confusion, getting even closer to Kirara. Only for Daichi, Sugawara and surprisingly, Kageyama to grab him and tug him back.

Kageyama scowled. "Hinata boke! You need to respect other people's personal space!" He roared out, gripping Hinata's head tightly.

"OW OW OW!!! STOP IT BAKAYAMA!" Hinata screeched, trying to get Kageyama to loosen his grip.

A dark aura caught their attention. "Oi." The person emitting the dark aura said menacingly. Like clockwork, they both slowly turned around. _Oh no..._

Daichi glowered at them, as he started scolding the two troublemakers. Sugawara took the chance to go up to a still blushing Kirara.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern, seeing Kirara's face is still a bit red.

"Y-yeah..." Kirara shook her head, trying to dispel the blush from her face. _Never had I ever had a boy come so close to me before..._

"I'm sorry about those two." Sugawara apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "If you want, you can go change your clothes in the changing room first, then you can observe our practice." He suggested.

Kirara perked up. "R-really?" She asked hopefully. "T-then I'll take up your offer. Thank you, Sugawara-senpai."

"Just call me Suga." Sugawara smiled.

Kirara nodded in acknowledgement, as she made her way to the changing rooms.

_~5 minutes later~_

Kirara breathed a sigh of relief, closing the door to the changing room. _I guess there won't be anything else happening..._ She thought.

"Hey." A voice spoke out, making Kirara's heart jump into her throat.

She slowly turned around to see Tsukishima glaring at her. "W-what? Tsukishima-kun?" She said monotonously, but she was sweating inside. _I knew it was too early to say that..._

"Are you the one in the accident half a year ago?" His words made Kirara's blood run cold.

_Shit... He knows!_ Kirara panicked inside, but kept a blank face. _Time to play dumb..._ "What are you talking about?" She tried to wave it off.

"Don't play dumb." Tsukishima shot her attempt at playing dumb down. "Half a year ago, the King had a mental breakdown because his childhood friend was badly injured, and was in a coma. That was you, wasn't it? Winters... no... Natsumiya Kirara-san?"

_Shit... shit shit shit!_ Kirara's exterior melted, revealing her exhausted face. "You found out, huh..." She sighed wearily. "What gave it away?"

"Everything you said." Tsukishima replied. "No one has provoked such a reaction from the King unless the person is someone who knows him very well."

Kirara covered her face. _I should have known it..._ "Please don't tell him." She pleaded. "I can't let him know. I..." She trailed off. _I shouldn't even be here, next to him..._

Tsukishima huffed. "I won't say anything, shrimp." He said flatly. "It's none of my business, anyways."

Kirara relaxed. "I'll take your word for that then. And don't call me that!" She added heatedly.

"Whatever." Tsukishima walked away. "I already know I'm losing this battle. I await for your performance..."

**_"Fallen Angel of Heaven."_**

**_To Be Continued_...**

* * *

**And I finally finished the chapter! Wow! I apologize for taking so long! I kinda got sidetracked by some smutty fics XD. I'm deeply sorry about it!**

**Next up: The match between the Fallen Angel and the Moon! And Kageyama gets a hell more confused in the progression of the situation!**

**What are your thoughts on this chapter? Please Rate and Review so that I can improve more! AkashiSeijuro105, signing out!**


End file.
